


Cursed Together

by FitzsimmonsForever



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Save Me, being there for each other, i love them, loving, our cute science babies healing each other, post framework, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FitzsimmonsForever/pseuds/FitzsimmonsForever
Summary: After the Framework, Fitz and Simmons need to heal. In order to help, Daisy sets them up on a dinner date, and Fitzsimmons have a much needed conversation.





	Cursed Together

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everyone to my new AO3 account! All you need to know is that I am Fitzsimmons trash (and trash for angst too). 
> 
> This is for my tumblr prompt-a-thon that I put together in celebration of me getting an AO3. Thank you, Baconbirdie for prompting it to me! I had a lot of fun writing it. :D
> 
> The rest of you, feel free to follow me at Fitzsimmonsforlife!! Love ya, babes!

It was Daisy’s idea to begin with, the dinner date between the two of them. She had even set up the whole thing, taking the liberty upon herself to find them a suitable location, help them both prepare for the occasion, and even distract Coulson long enough so that Fitz and Simmons could leave without a fuss. 

“It will be good for you both,” Daisy had said. “After everything that happened he- well actually, both of you- need to restore a sense of normalcy.”

So that’s how Jemma Simmons now finds herself sitting across from Fitz at the old diner, wearing one of the few summery dresses she found in her closet, her hair pulled back into a simple braid. 

The diner is small, red and white checkered tiles matching the red velvet on the booths. Along the walls lines old posters, Betty Boop playbills and old Coca-Cola adds fading and yellowing with age. Even the ketchup bottles looked ancient, as if someone had reached through time and pulled them straight out of the ‘80s.

_Coulson would love this place,_ she thinks to herself, finger pushing her straw in a circle, watching the ice swirl around in her plastic cup. _Maybe he’s the one who recommended here in the first place._

She hadn’t even considered that Coulson might be in on this, be supporting Daisy’s plan to “get Fitzsimmons back to normal”. She guesses it makes sense, though. 

She glances over at Fitz, her heart squeezing in her chest. 

Fitz’s eyes are turned towards the ground to where she can only see the top of his head, his hands folded on the black tabletop.

“Fitz, this isn’t going to work if you’re afraid to even look at me,” she says, trying her best to keep her voice low and gentle. There isn’t anyone else in the diner beside the single waitress, but for some reason, she feels like she needs to whisper. 

He lifts his head a little, eyes glancing over her face before he hurriedly looks away again. 

“I- sorry, Jemma,” he says softly. “This is really hard… for me.” 

She takes a sip of her soda, watching the bubbles floating around in the glass as she tries to decide what she is going to say. She knows this date was meant to bring them to a normalcy. She knows that. 

But first, she knows that they need to stop putting off the conversation. 

“I know it’s hard,” she says. “Because you miss AIDA?” 

Fitz flinches a little, and she winces too, instantly feeling guilty for even bringing it up. 

“It’s- no, it’s not that,” he says to her. “I just don’t know how you can sit here, how you can act so normal after everything that I’ve done to the team… after everything I’ve done to you,” he says. 

_There it is._

For the past few days, they had danced around the subject, Simmons too afraid to bring it up and Fitz too ashamed. But, finally, he had said it. 

“Fitz, you know I don’t blame you,” she says.

“Yes, but I blame myself!” he responds, unable to stop his voice from rising to a shout. 

The waitress who stands in the back looks pale, and shuffles hurriedly away, water sloshing out of the pitcher clutched in her white knuckled hands. Fitz just looks back down, fingers tapping nervously against the table in an unsteady rhythm. 

“I know you feel guilty about this, Fitz. And that’s what we have to work through. Together,” she says, taking his hands in her own. 

He takes a slow breath. Then another. 

He trembles under her touch. 

“You- Jemma, how do you not hate me? After everything?” he asks, and she can hear his voice cracking, thick with emotion. 

“Because I love you, Fitz. It’s as simple as that,” she says with a smile. “And I’ll keep on loving you even when you can’t love yourself.”

He sniffs and she reaches up to wipe his face, trying to erase the tears off his pale skin. She wishes she could just turn back time, wishes she could jump back into the days where everything had been simpler, where they only had to worry about lab reports and essays, about who's turn it was to ask Dr. Goodman about getting the microscopes replaces, about the cleanliness of their dorm rooms and the states of their GPAs. 

What if they had met under different circumstances? What if they hadn’t been scientists at all, but just two normal people, in love and ready to live a simple, breezy life. 

She looks around the diner, and suddenly, it’s easy to imagine them, living an easy life back in time. 

But the more she thinks about it, the more she realizes something. 

“You know…” she begins, swallowing the lump in her throat. “I don’t think I would change anything, Fitz.” 

He looks back up at her. “What do you mean?” 

“You know…. all of this! Joining Coulson’s team, being an agent…” she pauses. “Even all the bad things, too, Fitz. I know it’s been hard. I know it sucks and you feel like we’re cursed. But we are still _together_. Cursed or not, we are fighting for each other- to stay with each other. And I will never give up on you. I _love_ you, Fitz. _So much_.”

He is crying again. “I don’t understand how.”

“And that’s okay. But the important thing is that we try, that we try together,” she says, squeezing his hand before releasing it and sitting back in her seat. 

He takes a moment to compose himself, and then he gives her a small, watery smile. His expression is still full of pain, still shows the damage that the last few months have done to him. But there is also hope, something she hasn’t seen in his eyes since before AIDA. 

“I love you too, Jemma,” he says. 

She smiles. 

It won’t be fixed overnight, she knows. It won’t be easy, she knows. 

But they are ‘cursed’ together, and she wouldn’t give that up for the world. 


End file.
